The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to devices for stabilizing limbs of animals during intravenous (IV) fluid delivery.
It is well recognized in the practice of veterinary medicine that delivery of intravenous fluids to an injured animal, especially in cases of burns or injury, can be a life saving process. Often, the fluids are administered through the cephalic vein, a large superficial vein in the forelimb running from the paw to the shoulder. The injection site is generally on the anterior surface of the limb, between the paw and the elbow joint.
In some cases, controlling the animal during the IV fluid delivery is a daunting task. Problems can be encountered when a frightened or uncomfortable animal moves the limb in which the IV needle has been injected, thereby dislodging the needle and interrupting fluid delivery. In other cases, after injection, the animal brings the forelimb up against the chest thereby occluding the IV catheter and blocking fluid flow.
Conventional techniques, such as taping the limb to a flat surface for example, are sometimes ineffective and can lead to increased discomfort in the animal. In addition, it is sometimes necessary for two animal handlers to be required in an attempt to stabilize the animal""s limb.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to have a limb stabilizer, usable effectively by a single animal handler, that would enable effective IV fluid delivery into the vein of an animal, while substantially reducing the capability of the animal to dislodge the IV needle or to occlude the catheter. Additionally, it would be highly advantageous if the limb stabilizer could prevent occlusion of the IV catheter, in spite of limb movements by the catheterized animal.
Preferably, such a limb stabilizer would be low in cost and constructed of readily available material. Desirably, the limb stabilizer would be adjustable so as to suit a variety of limb sizes.
According to the present invention, there is provided a stabilizer for stabilizing a limb of an animal, the stabilizer including an elongated trough-shaped base for supporting the limb, a trough-shaped extension, integrally connected to the base, and extending therefrom at an acute angle relative to the axis of the base. This angle is between about 35xc2x0 and about 60xc2x0 and, preferably the acute angle is about 45xc2x0.
The base includes a first edge and a second edge. An elongated trough-shaped cover is hingedly connected to the base along the base first edge. Fastening means, disposed on the cover and at the base second edge, attach the cover to the base. Additionally, a curved, trough-shaped support and means for fastening the support to the base for help to stabilize the limb are provided.
In further detail, the limb stabilizer includes an elongated trough-shaped base for supporting the limb and a trough-shaped extension, integrally connected to the base, and extending therefrom at an acute angle, relative to the axis of the base. An elongated trough-shaped cover is provided along with means for fastening the cover to the base. In addition, a curved, trough-shaped support and means for fastening the support to the base, for helping to stabilize the limb, are provided. The base, cover and support are each lined with a pliable foam sheet for adding to the comfort of the animal being treated.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the limb stabilizer base includes a first edge and a second edge and the elongated trough-shaped cover is hingedly connected to the base along the first edge. The means for fastening the cover to the base is disposed on the cover and at the base second edge The fastening means includes a strap and a strap-retaining buckle. In another embodiment of the invention, the fastening means includes a strap of pile material and a tab of hook material adapted for receiving and holding the pile strap.
The present invention also provides a method of stabilizing a limb of an animal, the limb having an anterior surface and a posterior surface. The method comprises the steps of providing an elongated trough-shaped base for supporting the limb, providing a trough-shaped extension, integrally connected to the base, and extending coaxially therefrom at an acute angle relative to the axis of the base, and providing an elongated trough-shaped cover. In use, the base is placed along the limb posterior surface and the cover is attached to the base. A curved, trough-shaped support is provided and it is fastened to the base for helping to stabilize the limb.
In a presently preferred embodiment, there is a step of providing an opening in the extension for engaging the elbow of the animal. This step orients the stabilizer relative to the limb. In addition, it enables ready installation of the stabilizer on the limb as the elbow rests at least partially within the opening.
The present invention affords several advantages. By virtue of the method of attaching the device to the limb of the animal, it makes it possible for a single handler to accomplish the task. In addition, it reduces substantially the likelihood of IV tube occlusion or removal as a result of animal movement. The stabilizer is adjustable, thereby accommodating limbs of varying sizes. Further, the limb stabilizer is low in cost and constructed of readily available materials.
In summary, a limb stabilizing device embodying the invention is easy to install by a single individual, mechanically simple, adjustable, low in cost and easy to remove.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.